


safe, not sound

by lovelyebin



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyebin/pseuds/lovelyebin
Summary: it's the fourth time this week that minkyung's come home late.





	

it's the fourth night this week that minkyung's came home late. the pain starts behind her eyes and the bad feelings start in her stomach as the cab drops her off in front of the complex. they climb up to her chest faster than the elevator she's in, and by the time she's twisting the keys to unlock the door, it feels like there's a lump in her throat. she swallows around it as she enters.

yebin isn't awake _(the nervousness fades but the guilt continues to pulse)_ so she quietly removes her shoes and coat, places her bag on the coffee table, and sits on the couch. her fingers find her temples and start to gently massage her headache away _(but no amount of delicate presses can make the loathing leave)_. time passes until minkyung stands up slowly, debating whether a cup of tea would be a good idea. the effort proves to be too much at one in the morning. she sighs and walks to the bathroom, footsteps heavy and sluggish.

the reflection in the vanity mirror catches her off guard. the bags under her eyes are dark and prominent. her skin is paler and almost sickly looking. the lipstick she applied in the morning is splotchy from all the anxious licking and biting _(the distress burns on her raw lips)_. her hands rub water against her face rougher than usual.

minkyung changes and slips into bed, overly sensitive to every noise or movement made around her. the moon shaped nightlight yebin got at a second hand store glows in the corner of their bedroom.

as the dull pounding in her skull continues, the rapid beats of her heart begin as her eyes lock on the sleeping person beside her. yebin looks so at peace, beautiful, nearly goddess like as she sleeps. minkyung's hand brushes a strand of hair away from her girlfriend's face, it pauses midway when yebin's nose scrunches up and she lets out a soft snore. minkyung huffs softly, corners of her mouth twitching up in endearment. as if sensing minkyung's presence, yebin huddles closer into her chest. hands instinctively wrap around the smaller body curled towards her. a kiss is placed on the shorter girl's forehead and is followed by a pleased, sleepy sigh _(the unpleasant feelings go back down, just a litttle bit)_. as she combs her fingers through yebin's hair, she thinks, that even through everything, minkyung wouldn't trade these moments for anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> not necessarily related to bmw*w, but can be interpreted to be in that au
> 
> i just wanted to test out a writing style ;; it came out a bit angstier than planned


End file.
